roblox_tower_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tweeter
Description The Tweeter is a single-target tower that deals 2 damage at level 1. It is currently unlockable by inputting the code UPDATEINAMINUTE2019 in the text box at the bottom left of the main menu screen. The Tweeter is a reference to Twitter, likely made to promote Planet3arth's Twitter. Appearance The Tweeter is a blue tower that holds a pistol and has a Twitter bird on its left shoulder. Upgrades Hater Shades ($125) * Increases range. * Added Cosmetics: White shades. Stonkss ($440) * The player gains an extra 80 cash per wave. * Added Cosmetics: The Tweeter now has a smartphone on its left hand. Double Tap ($780) * Fire rate is doubled. * Damage is increased from 2 to 3 (+1). * Added Cosmetics: Now holds another pistol, has gloves and a bow tie, and dons a neon blue hat. ChitChat ($1650) * Damage is increased from 3 to 4 (+1). * The Tweeter is able to fire into the range of allied Tweeters, as long as they are within range of each other. * Added Cosmetics: The Tweeter now stands on a cloud, is surrounded by three more birds, and its back now has a Twitter logo. Tactics * The Tweeter can come in very handy because of its low cost; one can be placed and upgraded at the beginning of the match, which can hold off early waves. * The Level 1 Tweeter is considerably more cost-efficient than the Golden Scout since two Tweeters do the same damage for $40 cheaper than one Golden Scout. ** However, it is less cost-efficient than Soldier, and the tower cannot be upgraded to detect Camouflaged Enemies. * Because of the upgrade "ChitChat", Tweeters are more effective when used together. Max level tweeters will be able to attack around the whole map when many are present. * Tweeters can be used as an alternative to farms for earlier waves since they make money from damaging enemies and from the "Stonkss" ability. However, Farms are recommended for later use as they can generate more money. Trivia * The Level 3 upgrade's name, "Stonkss", is a reference to the "Stonks" meme, which became popular in Summer 2019. * The Twitter premiered in the August 10th update and is the first tower to be able to be unlocked by a code. * It is the seconds non-Support tower to produce money. * It is the second money making tower other then the Farm (excluding Huntsman). * It is the second tower to have a tophat, the other being the Hallowboomer. * The Tweeter's phone which he obtains when upgraded to Level 3 goes into his pocket after level 3, and it can be seen texting occasionally. * Double Tap is a reference to the game Risk of Rain in which there is a character called the Commando that has the same attire and has the same skill. * This is the only code tower * The level 3 upgrade shares the same name with the Huntsman, it also shares the fact that they now wield two weapons. Media 2019-08-11 (7).png 2019-08-11 (8).png 2019-08-11 (9).png 2019-08-11 (10).png 2019-08-12 (2).png Category:Single Category:Code Category:Towers Category:Support